The Endurance of Love
by RingingSilence
Summary: Basically a continuation of junjou romantica pretty much a season 3...misaki opens up about his feelings...but how will that effect their relationship and what happens when Takahiro finds out about them?
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a fanfiction so let s see how this works out lol :)**

**Disclaimer: I don t own Junjou Romantica no matter how much I want to...T.T**

**CHAPTER 1: nightmare**

It had been a normal day for Misaki Takahashi. After finishing his homework he decided to go to bed. He yelled down the hall to Usagi-san that he was going to sleep and after confirming that he had heard him, he crawled into bed.

...*... means period of time has passed*...

Misaki shot out of bed with a start, tears running down his face as his nightmare flooded back into his brain.

*flashback to nightmare*

Him and Usagi were walking down the street, heading home after a nice dinner out, a reward for Usagi finishing his manuscript on time. Usagi, to busy teasing Misaki, didn t notice the crosswalk sign turn red. As he walked out into the street, Misaki screamed his name seeing the truck coming full on towards his Usagi. Usagi turned to look at Misaki just as the truck hit him. Misaki ran out into the street, throwing himself down next to Usagi.

"Usagi, Usagi! Please wake up!" Misaki yelled as he shook Usagi s shoulders, willing him to open his eyes.

Someone had called the paramedics, but it was too late, Usagi had died right there in Misaki s arms. The paramedics had to pry Misaki s crying, hysterical body off of Usagi s lifeless one.

"I never showed him how much I loved him, I never got to!" Misaki cried sagging back into the ground where the paramedic had left him.

Weeks passed and nobody gave there condolences to Misaki, they just thought he was the roommate, they couldn t have beenthat close. Misaki cried himself to sleep every night knowing that he could have expressed himself more to Usagi, but it was too late, and it was all his fault.

*end of flashback*

Misaki jumped out of bed and ran to Usagi s room. the only thing running through his mind was I have to make sure he is ok.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled running into Usagi s room.

"What! Are you ok? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" millions of things ran through Usagi s mind as he hopped out of bed to check on Misaki.

" No I-I m ok, I had a nightmare and-and-" Misaki couldn t finish because of the tears that rolled down his face.

"Hey, hey, It s ok, come here, tell me what happened.' Usagi said as he ushered Misaki into his bed, pulling the covers up around them.

"So what happened?" Usagi said.

"Misaki if you don t tell me, I can t help you, It s ok, come on." Usagi begged.

So Misaki re-told the tale of his worst nightmare to Usagi-san, who just layed there with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. Finally after Misaki finished telling his tale and cleaning up his tears, Usagi finally talked.

"Oh Misaki it s OK, it s ok, I m not going anywhere ok, I promise." He said.

"I know Usagi-san, but I just need to let you know that I m going to be more open about-about us, ok? I won t fight it anymore...because I-I love you Usagi-sa-" Misaki whispered to Usagi as he drifted off to sleep.

Usagi stared at his precious angel with wide eyes, they slowly closed and Usagi let one of those rare smile s creep onto his face...the only thoughts left in his mind as he drifted to sleep were of Misaki and if he would remember his valiant confession in the morning.

**Ok, first chapter done! Yay! Sooo rate and review please! -RingingSilence**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Guess I'm just gonna dive right into it...**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica...only my original ideas...but wouldn't I love to have Usagi-san ;)<strong>

**Chapter 2: confessions**

Misaki did remember his confession in the morning. Usagi-san found this out when he came downstairs for breakfast at 7 a.m. sharp, just like every morning.

"Mmmm, I need some Misaki." Usagi-san sighed as he wrapped his arms firmly around Misaki's waist.

All Misaki did was lean back into Usagi's warm embrace, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

'Wow, I never noticed how comfortable this could be' Misaki thought to himself getting comfy laying on Usagi's warm chest.

"Oh? No fighting back today? Did you finally decide to give in Mi-sa-ki?" Usagi whispered tauntingly into misaki's ear.

"N-No, I'm not fighting back anymore, remember?" Misaki boldly proclaimed. Getting flustered by his lover's words.

"Yes, I just didn't know if YOU remembered, you were half asleep afterall." Usagi said.

"I remember," Misaki whispered. He turned around to face Usagi and wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist. Nuzzling his head into his enjoying the feeling of his lover.

After Misaki had finished the dishes him and Usagi sat on the couch to watch some tv to wind down for the day. They sat on the couch a little ways away from each other, not out of discomfort, but habit. As they were watching Misaki slowly started to slide over closed to Usagi. Usagi noticed how his Misaki was slyly trying to shift his way over, but didn't say anything. He feared that if he mentioned it Misaki would dart right back to his oiginal position like a frightened animal. Soon Misaki was close enough that their thighs would softly brush together. Instead of saying something though, Usagi just put his arm around him and pulled a blanket off the side of the couch to wrap them up in. Usagi looked down as Misaki snuggled into his side, and saw the light blush dusting his cheeks.

'At least he is trying.' Usagi though fondly, feeling his heart swell at the small action.

After watching tv for about an hour, Usagi looked down and noticed that Misaki had fallen asleep. It was getting late so Usagi decided he would carry Misaki up to bed,  
>not wanting to leave him on the couch.<p>

"Misaki, you need to wake up, just for a second so I can lift you up." Usagi said softly.

"Mnnnn" Misaki grumbled, apparently not happy with the idea of getting up.

"Just stick your arm out and hold on ok?" Usagi said, urging Misaki to let him carry him.

Misaki stuck out his arms like usagi had asked and was swiftly picked up. Misaki still half asleep clung to Usagi's back and nuzzled his head into his neck. Just as Usagi had gotten to the stairs, the doorbell rang. Not wanting the noise to wake Misaki up he went to answer the door.

'Who the hell is ringing the doorbell this late at night?' Usagi wondered, quite annoyed.

When Usagi opened the door he saw the person he least expected...

"Takahiro?" Usagi said, keeping his voice low, concious of the sleeping Misaki in his arms.

Oh crap, he was still carrying Misaki...he knew Takahiro was a little dense but won't he be able to tell what's going on now?

"I-I'm not takahiro." Misaki Murmered in his sleep a tear rolling down his cheek and landing on Usagi's shoulder.

Usagi was conflicted on what to do...should he let Misaki suffer and keep their relationship a secret or comfort Misaki and risk exposing them? His love for Misaki won out, he shifted him slightly and nuzzled his ear.

"Shhh, it's ok, I know your not Takahiro, You are my precious Misaki," Usagi whispered into Misaki's hair.

"I love you Misaki" He said and kissed the top of his head.

"Usagi? What's going on?" Takahiro asked, a very puzzled look on his face.

"Can I go put Misaki in bed first?" Usagi asked.

"Of course" Takahiro replied.

Usagi carried Misaki up the stairs and into their bedroom. Takahiro was watching and noticed that Usagi put Misaki into his bedroom and not Misaki's.

'What's going on?' Takahiro wondered.

When Usagi came back downstairs, Takahiro said the words he was dreading.

"Usagi, I think we need to talk..."

**Second chapter done! YAY! Ahhh I hate cliffhangers but i felt this story needed one...what will happen to Misaki and Usagi? Suggestions and ideas are always welcome! please rate & review!**  
><strong>-ringingsilence<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so third chapter...thanks for the support! Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Junjou Romantica**

**Chapter 3: confrontation**

"Usagi-san I think we need to talk," Takahiro said gravely.

Both men sat on the couch opposite from each other. Not to be cliche but the tension could be could be cut with a knife. Neither one of them knew what to say.

"Well...Usagi-san...I need to ask you something.." Takahiro said.

Usagi tensed, preparing himself for the worse. Millions of scenario's ran through his head but none of them could prepare him for what was to come

"Yes?" Usagi tentavely replied.

"I'm going to be blunt here," Takahiro said, "Are you in a relationship with Misaki?"

"hahaha...It's a crazy question I know but I need you to deny it... just to asure myself.." Takahiro nerviously said.

"I can't do that Takahiro," Usagi said.

"W-What?"

"Me and Misaki are in a relationship," Usagi admitted.

"WHAT!" Takahiro yelled, jumping up from his seat, "H-How could you do this to me...how could you do this to Misaki! He's a minor! What were you thinking? Huh Huh? Usami answer me!" Takahiro yelled.

Before Usagi could reply, someone else joined the conversation.

"STOP Nii-chan, he hasn't done anything wrong!" Misaki yelled from the top of the stairs.

Misaki ran down the stairs but in his hurry missed the last step. Falling towards the the only thing he could do was put his arms up to protect himself. Misaki waited for the impact but it didn't come. Instead he felt the familiar feeling of strong arms around him. Misaki cracked open his eyes and saw Usagi looking at him with panick filled eyes.

"Are you okay?" Usagi-san asked looking Misaki over to check for any injuries.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Misaki said trying to stand up, but having a problem since Usagi was still holding on to him.

"Let go of him Usami, or I swear..." Takahiro threatened.

"Takahiro, calm down," Misaki said standing up and facing his brother.

"But Misaki, he-he's forcing you into a relationship! you can't act so calm about this!" Takahiro yelled, not able to comprehend what was going on.

"No he's not! How can you say that! You have known Usagi for 10 years, yet you still say those things about him!" Misaki yelled back.

"Yes I have known him for a long time and that is why I can say with confidence that Usagi can be over-bearing and demanding and with you living with him for so long he has probably brainwashed you into thinking that liking a man is normal, but it's not!" Takahiro said adamantly.

"Usagi has not forced me to do anything, and you are wrong about him, he is kind and caring and he does everything he can to make me happy," Misaki said, "and no, our relationship may not be normal but I am happy! Isn't that all that should matter? You should be happy for me! Not-not trying to change me."

"Misaki I don't think you are thinking rationally right now, you are blinded by what you think is happiness, just because some person says he loves you you fall into his arms, if you would just go out into the world meet a nice girl...then you will see that this-this _relationship_ is wrong, it's unnatural...I think it would be best if you came to live with me, maybe if you aren't under Usagi's influence you could see where I'm coming from." Takahiro said, more like demanded.

"No, I don't want to, I want to stay with Usagi-san!" Misaki said passionatly.

"Misaki that was not a question, you are coming home with me, If you don't end this now you may never get out of it, think about this Misaki, what would mother and father think?" Takahiro said.

Takahiro knew he had struck a nerve, but he needed to do that to knock some sense into Misaki.  
>He started to waiver when he saw the tears that Misaki had streaming down his face, but he decided to stay strong.<p>

"Misaki...It's ok.." Usagi said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"No! How can you say this is ok!" Misaki yelled more tears slipping down his face, "Do-do you w-want me to go?"

"I think that maybe you should go..." Usagi said "But only until things calm down."

After hearing from Usagi's lips the words he never thought he would hear, he shut down, not hearing the second half of what Usagi said.

"Ok, I-I'll go..." Misaki said quietly, turning to Usagi-san he looked him straight in the eye and said the five words that Usagi would never forget, "but I'm not coming back."

**ok finished this chapter...another cliffhanger...AHH I hate myself right now! Bleh I hate writing sad chapters :/ but it must be done to get to the happy endings...ok I'm gonna stop ranting now! You all know what to do RATE & REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe I've gotten this far in the story! thank you all for the support! Special thanks to Frickin Ray Of Sunshine. Ok without further ado chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: ****Separation**

"I think that maybe you should go..." Usagi said "But only until things calm down."

After hearing from Usagi's lips the words he never thought he would hear, he shut down, not hearing the second half of what Usagi said.

"Ok, I-I'll go..." Misaki said quietly, turning to Usagi-san he looked him straight in the eye and said the five words that Usagi would never forget, "but I'm not coming back."

...

After packing a bag, Misaki and Takahiro left Usagi-san's apartment. Closing the door for the last time behind him Misaki felt something inside him break. Deep down he knew things would never be the same, he knew he would never be the same. He had changed, and not for the better, he felt his heart harden with every step he took away from Usagi-san's.

...

"Takahiro, I'm going to unpack!" Misaki yelled down the hall.

"Ok!" Takahiro yelled back.

Misaki's new room was something he was going to have to get used to. The room was spotless, so there was no more cleaning to do. It was simple and Misaki was not used to not having toys laying around. In an odd way he realized he was going to miss that. Then Misaki turned to the thing he was trying to avoid, the bed. Tears came to his eyes because he knew that from now on he would be sleeping alone. Sniffling he blinked back the tears.

'You can't cry Misaki, you have to be strong, he doesn't miss you so why should you miss him,' Misaki thought to himself.

Misaki started to put his clothes in the proper spots. Slowly he hung the suit up in the closet, remembering the day Usagi-san had bought him that suit. From the bottom of his bag Misaki pulled out the photo album he had stored away.

Misaki slowly flipped open the cover, tears pooling in his eyes as he looked at the first picture, it was him and Usagi-san at his award ceramony, the day he had met Usagi-ani and Usagi-chichi. Slowly Misaki Slid to the floor, the tears sliding freely down his cheeks now, as he flipped through each page. Memories of all the happy times he and Usagi-san had together flooded to the forefront of his mind. As he flipped to the final page he lost control, sobbing uncontrollably he pulled his knees up to his chest, letting the photo album slide from his lap onto the floor.

The last picture in his album was of him and Usagi-san in their apartment on christmas, this was Misaki's favorite picture of them they had just come in from playing in the snow and Misaki's nose was red from the cold and to warm him up Usagi decided to be cute and kiss his knose. Just as he did Aikawa-san snapped a picture. The picture showed Usagi-san planting a kiss on Misaki's red knose while Misaki had his eyes closed and his knose scrunched, but you could tell Misaki was happy from the small smile to the blush across his cheeks. Though the picture wasn't the perfect pose, it was Misaki's most treasured because it reminded him of their day to day life, and how sweet Usagi-san was to him and him alone, but that was all over now.

He realized that this not just Takahiro's fault but his fault as well. He let Usagi-san slip through his fingers, they had been in worse situations, and Misaki had always stayed by his side and faught, but this time Misaki gave in he let the weight of their relationship crush him.

'If I had just been stronger, If I had held on a little longer, If I had faught a little harder,Then none of this would have happened, I wouldn't have lost him.' Misaki thought a look of horror on his face.

Misaki knew that his decision was the wrong one, but he couldn't go back now he had to let Usagi go. After what he did to Usagi how much he hurt him, the one person he had promised to stay by, the one person he wanted to protect from anyone that wanted to hurt him. After what Usagi had been through, he ended up being the one to hurt him. He didn't deserve to go back to Usagi, He didn't deserve to be with that wonderful, kind man. The center of his world was now gone, the person who made him happiest, he had crushed.

The realization dawned on him, he would never be with Usagi-san, ever. Knowing that, Misaki fell to the floor, with the photo album clutched to his chest, and cried himself to sleep, wondering how he was going to live any longer without Usagi-san.

**OMG I have to admit I hated writing this chapter, but I felt like people should know how Misaki felt on the inside after he broke it off with Usagi-san. Ok well rate and review...and I promise it WILL get better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have nothing to say so let's just get straight to the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JR :(**

**Chapter 5: Despair**

After Misaki had left, Usagi shut down. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Shutting down is the only way Usagi knew how to cope. His brain stopped functioning,  
>not knowing how he was going to live without Misaki.<p>

He had gotten so used to having Misaki around, cleaning, cooking his meals...

'Oh God, I have to eat alone now,' Usagi realized.

Remembering the little things is what was killing him inside. Knowing that Misaki wouldn't be running around the house anymore, yelling at him for leaving his BL books lying around.

Usagi smiled to himself remembering Misaki's flustered face as he tried to act out on of the scenes from his books. Then his face fell as he realized that wouldn't ever happen again, because his Misagi was gone, forever. That night Usagi fell asleep on the couch, dreaming of Misaki, hoping he would never have to wake up, knowing that this dreamlike state was better than the real world he would have to face if he opened his eyes.

When Usagi woke up he next morning or night, he didn't know anymore. Everything had been a blur since Misaki had left. Faintly, Usagi registered that someone was pounding on his door. He didn't care though because he knew that if it was Misaki coming home he would have just walked in.

"SENSEI! Where is your goddamn manuscript!" Usagi-san's editor Aikawa-san yelled as she slammed open the door. Aikawa took one look at the apartment and Usami-sensei and knew something was wrong. Then it clicked, Misaki-kun wasn't around, that's why the house was a mess, but even worse looking was Usami-sensei. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in days,  
>or gotten of the the couch let alone eaten anything.<p>

"Sensei, where is Misaki-kun?" Aikawa tentavely asked.

"he left," Usami simply stated.

"For how long? When is he coming home?" Aikawa asked, in her mind she was calculating how much work she could force out of him without Misaki here.

"He's not coming home Aikawa, He left for good." Usami said hating the feeling of those words coming out of his mouth.

"What! why? What happened?" Aikawa demanded, remembering how in love the two were just days ago. So Usami told Aikawa what had happened. Starting with Misaki's nightmare all the way up to Misaki's dreaded words of departure.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry!" Aikawa said tears streaming down her face, as she hugged Usami.

"I'm sure you will work things out, Misaki's not the type to just leave you alone, he sticks by people through everything," Exclaimed Aikawa trying to cheer Usami up.

"I ruined it, I told him the one thing that I promised he would never have to hear," Usami berrated himself, "Why would he trust me now?"

Aikawa was at a loss for words, what could she say to make him feel better without lying to him.

"Ok, I have to go, ummm if you need anything, anything at all call me, and I'll talk to Isaka about you taking a leave of abcense because I don't think you will be writing anything anytime soon..." Aikawa said as she walked out the door.

Usagi walked around like a ghost, he hadn't eaten for days and the comfort he found in his good dreams was gone, now he was plauged with nightmares of the day that Misaki left.

He started to feel tired, but had been fighting off the sleep for a while now, so he goes to the kitchen to pour himself yet another cup of coffee. As the coffee machine beeped Usagi grabbed a glass mug, but as he was about to pour his coffee he realized he had not grabbed a heat resistant glass. Looking down at it he hated that he remembered. he hated that Misaki had been around long enough to ingrain that into his mind. Most of all he hated the fact that Misaki wasn't hear still, to scold him for his incompetence or praise him for his accomplishments. That had been the last straw for him.

*SMASH* The sound of shattering glass hitting the wall, resonated in the empty apartment.

He finally showed an emotion, anger and pain, By throwing the mug that reminded him so much of Misaki against the wall. He kept taking the mugs one by one throwing them and throwing them. When he was finally out mugs, and Usagi stood there out of breath, tears streaming down his face. It felt good to him to get some anger out of his system but it did nothing for his sadness and guilt, it only temporarily made him feel, then he went back to being numb.

He needed air, so he walked over to the window in his haze not realizing, his windows did not open. He put his hands up against the glass looking down at the people who had no clue of the heartache that he felt. As he looked down at the bustling people he saw a mop of brown hair.

'Misaki' Usagi thought.

He ran out of the apartment all he could think of was Misaki and how he needed to catch him,  
>to see him one last time. Usagi ran out into the street, turning circles trying to find Misaki.<p>

*BEEEEEEEEEEP*

"WATCH OUT!

*BEEEEEEEPPPPPP*

He ignored the screams, or just didn't hear them in his haze, the last thing he saw was two bright lights...

**I just can't get away from these cliffhangers...ahhh well I hope you all enjoyed, rate and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had to update fast because I hated leaving this alone...Ok from here on things should get better :) Thank you everyone for the support on this story! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I try I don't own JR**

**Chapter 6: Silence**

"WATCH OUT!

*BEEEEEEEPPPPPP*

He ignored the screams, or just didn't hear them in his haze, the last thing he saw were two bright lights...

...

*Ring...Ring...Rin*

"Hello?" Aikawa said, picking up her cell phone.

"Is this Erie Aikawa?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes, May I ask who is calling," She replied.

"The is Kusama Nowaki from Sakura hospital, I am calling in concern of Akihiko Usami who was hospitalized earlier today. You were listed as his emergency contact." Nowaki said.

"Oh my god, what happened? Is he Ok? Can I come see him? How long has he bee-" Aikawa was cut off by Nowaki, who from experience knew that if he didn't stop her now he might never get her to stop.

"Akihiko was hit by a car this is in ICU right now but he is in a stable condition, Yes, you can come down, we also need you to fill out some paperwork, and also if you could contact his family to let them know." Nowaki said in his most professional voice.

"O-Ok, I will be down as soon as possible," Aikawa said hanging up, making a mental list of who she needed to call and what she needed to do.

'Misaki, I need to tell him, I know they broke up but He's going to want to know...plus,  
>this could be what get them back together,' Aikawa thought to herself an evil plan already forming in her head.<p>

...

Misaki was siting on the couch watching tv, He was stuck, He did the same thing everyday,  
>watch tv, eat, sleep, he was an empty shell, he felt nothing, he only felt something when he looked at the photo album at night or when he saw or heard something that reminded him of Usagi-san, which lately was everything. Flipping the channel Misaki's eyes widened, it was the anime that was based off of Usagi-san's BL book series. Eyes glued to the tv he couldn't change the channel, his heart breaking all over again, watching the love story based on him and Usagi-san's relationship.<p>

*Ding-dong*

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Misaki yelled at the door, wondering who would be coming over, knowing that both Takahiro and his wife Manami-san were at work.

"Aikawa? what are you doing here?" Misaki asked when he opened the door to see the person he least expected to be there, wondering why she was here, the only plausible reason he thought she could be here for was Usagi's manuscript "I'm not responsible for Usagi's late manuscripts anymore, I'm sorry."

"N-no that's not it Misaki-kun, Can I come in?" Aikawa asked, wondering how she was going to break the news to him.

"Aikawa what's wrong?" Misaki asked, getting worried as he looked at Aikawa's disheveled appearence.

"Um-Um I thinkwe should sit down first," She said trying to stall.

"No, Aikawa, tell me now!" Misaki demanded, really worried now.

"I don't know how to tell you this..." Aikawa started, "But Usami-sensei was involved in an accident this morning and is in the hospital."

"Wha-what? I-is he ok? What happened? Oh my god..." Misaki said trying to process the news.

"He walked into moving traffic and was hit by a car...Misaki-kun! Are you ok?" Aikawa said. As Misaki had passed out at the news.

'He was hit by a car...traffic...walked staight into it traffic...It's my nightmare all over again!' Misaki thought as Aikawa told him the news, promptly passing out from the stress of it all.

'Huh, what happened?' Misaki thought as he sat up on the couch-'Wait, how did I get on the couch?'

"O-Oh!" Misaki gasped covering his mouth, the memory of the conversation him and Aikawa were having before he passed out flooded back when he saw Aikawa sitting on the couch opposite of him.

"Misaki-kun are you ok?" Aikawa asked seeing that Misaki was awake.

"I'm fine, Let's go to the hospital, I need to see that he's ok." Misaki said walking over to put his shoes on.

'I'm proud of you Misaki-kun,' Aikawa thought to herself, smiling slightly, happy that her plan was set in motion.

"Misaki? Are you going somewhere?" Takahiro asked, walking in the front door and seeing Misaki there putting his shoes on.

"I'm going to the hospital," Misaki simply stated standing up to walk out the door, "Come on Aikawa-san, let's go."

"W-wait! Misaki, why are you going to the hospital and who is this?" Takahiro demanded blocking the doorway.

"This is Aikawa-san, she is Usagi-san's editor, and I'm going to see Usagi-san, he was hit by a car earlier today."

"No! You are staying here, You are not to see that man again! Do you understand me?"  
>Takahiro yelled, enraged that Misaki was going to see the man that had caused so many problems in his mind.<p>

"Takahiro, I am an adult and you can't tell me what to do, I am going to see him, no matter what you say." Misaki said bravely, looking his brother straight in the eye.

*SLAP*

The sound of Takahiro's palm colliding with Misaki's face was deafening. Misaki stumbled back from the sheer force of it. Then to both Takahiro's and Aikawa's suprise Misaki stood right back up and looked at Takahiro and turned his other cheek.

"Hit me again," Misaki said, "But no matter what you do to me, it will not stop me from seeing him, I won't make the same mistake twice, we may not be in a relationship anymore thanks to you, but I haven't stopped loving him, So I will go see him, no matter what happens I am not scared anymore, so go ahead do what you want, I dare you, try to stop me, try to stop me from seeing the one person in my life who has made me happy."

Takahiro's eyes widened at Misaki's outburst, to shocked to move when Misaki and Aikawa walked past him and out the door.

"Let's go see Usagi-san," Misaki said hopping into Aikawa's car, knowing deep inside that his relationship with his brother had just ended.

**Yay! Misaki stood up for himself, finally! Yeah, yeah, I know I'm the writer this shouldn't be a suprise, but I love seeing Misaki be strong! Also I noticed that each chapter is getting longer and longer :/ ok...ok I'm done ranting now...so you better rate and review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone for all the great reviews! I love you all :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica *sniffle* *sniffle***

**Chapter 7: Daze**

Misaki was fidgeting the entire car drive. Millions of thoughts were running circles in his head all of them circling around the singular object of his affection, Usagi-san.

'What will I do when I see him? What if he hates me? Oh god, maybe I shouldn't have come...  
>no I need to see him, if nothing else I need closure, god I hope he doesn't hate me...I miss him so much,' Misaki thought, chewing on the stubs that used to be his fingernails.<p>

Aikawa took one hand off the wheel and grapped Misaki's wrist and forced it down to his lap.

"Misaki stop, That can't be good for you, and it's annoying the hell out of me," Aikawa said. Misaki looked down sheepishly, a little blush on his face.

"Sorry," Misaki mumbled.

"ok, we are here!" Aikawa said as she turned into the hospital parking lot.

"What room is Akihiko Usami in?" Misaki asked the lady at the front desk.

"Are you his immediate family?" she asked not looking up from what she was typing.

"N-no," Misaki said, wondering what he was going to do now.

"Then I can't let you see him, only immediate family in ICU," she said, very business-like.

"But, but I'm I-" Misaki tried saying, but stammering away into silence.

The lady finally looked up, hearing the hesitancy in the poor boy's voice.

"honey, did you say something?" She said, giving him another chance to talk.

"Usami Akihiko is my lover," Misaki said, a little rushed but clearly.

"Ok, I'll call a doctor and see if I can get it approved," The lady said.

"Th-thank you," Misaki said.

"Oh I'm so proud of you!" Aikawa said, hugging Misaki, "If only Usami-sensei could have heard!"

"Excuse me, I'm Usami-san's doctor...Which one of you is his lover?" Nowaki asked fully expecting the red-headed woman to answer, knowing fully that Usami-san was a famour writer.

"That-that would be me," the little brunette boy said raising his hand.

"Oh ok, well I think it would be ok if I let you in to see him," Nowaki said, feeling sorry for the boy, knowing that he would want to see his Hiro-san if he was in the hospital.  
>"But I'll only be able to let one in, sorry," He said turning to Aikawa.<p>

"That's perfectly fine," Aikawa said smiling, "You go ahead, Misaki."

"Here let me show you to his room," Nowaki said.

Usagi had woken up that morning, though being bored, and of course not having anything to go home to, decided to keep his eyes closed and pretended to be sleeping everytime a doctor or nurse came in. He was currently killing off all his character's in his BL books in his mind, when he heard someone walking down the hall toward's his door. He quickly snapped his eyes shut and layed perfectly still as the door opened.

"Here is his room," Usagi heard his doctor say as the door opened, he figured it was another member of his family that he didn't want to see, but hopefully with him not doing anything they would get bored and leave quickly.

He heard a stiffled gasp, then the voice that made his eyes fly open.

Nowaki opened the door and showed Misaki in. What Misaki saw he would never forget, Usagi was laying there, his arm in a cast, head wrapped in gauze and multiple tubes and wires hooked to his arm.

Misaki's hand flew to his mouth as he gasped, "O-oh my god!" Misaki said. then promptly passed out for the second time that day.

"O-h my god!" Usagi heard Misaki say. He shot up in time to see Misaki start to fall towards the ground. He hopped out of his hospital bed and caught Misaki before his head hit the ground, in turn ripping out the IV connected to his arm.

"Usami! We need to get you back into bed and hooked up to the machine, I'll call for a doctor to get Misaki-kun." Nowaki said.

"No!" Usagi yelled, "Keep him in here, I'll get back in bed, just please, leave him here."

"ok,ok." Nowaki said, hooking Usami-san back up to his machine, "just relax, Otherwise he will have to leave, he's not really supposed to be in here anyway."

"Why not?" Usagi wondered.

"He's not immediate family, and since your in ICU only family is allowed to visit," Nowaki said.

"Then why is he in here?" Usagi asked, "not that I'm complaining!" He quickly added.

"He told the lady at the front desk, that you two are lovers and since I can simpathize, I let him in." Nowaki said.

"He-he really said that?" Usagi wondered.

"Why yes, he said it again to me." Nowaki told him.

He didn't just say it once, he said it twice. We aren't together anymore though, does this mean he wants to get back together? While Usagi was deep in thought Nowaki left the room.

Misaki woke up, feeling deja-vu...

'oh yeah, I passed out earlier as well,' Misaki thought, 'Wait this is Usagi-san's room at the hospital, I wonder how he is doing?'

Misaki sat up and looked over to Usagi's bed, to be met with his favorite pair of lavander eyes.

"Misak," Usagi said, smiling, releaved that Misaki was awake.

With just that one word, Misaki started crying.

"Misaki what's wrong?" Usagi asked worried.

"I-I'm sorry, Usagi-san, It's all my fault, I just got so mad at you! I thought you didn't want me anymore! Th-then you got in an accident and it was my nightmare come true..." Misaki couldn't finish, the sobs overtaking him.

"Misaki, come here," Usagi said. Misaki climbed up onto the hospital bed with Usagi and curled up against his chest crying.

"Misaki, listen to me, It is not your fault, It's mine, I should have never let you leave or tell you it's ok to go and I'm happy that I got into the accident, If I didn't who knows when the next time I would see you would be?" Usagi said, wiping away Misaki's tears.

"Usagi-san?"

"Yes, Misaki?"

"Can-can I come home?"

"oh Misaki, of course you can!"

"Usagi-san..." Misaki said tentavely.

"Hmm?" Usagi said, stroking Misaki's hair, basking in his bliss.

"I love you," Misaki said looking Usagi in his eyes.

Usagi's eyes widened at Misaki's words, "I love you too Misaki."

That night they both slept peacefully since the break-up, even though it was in a twin sized hospital bed.

**Ok Yay they are back together! But this is not the end of this story so watch for new chapters! thank you for all the support on this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taken my a couple days to update...oh school sucks soo much, it cuts into my writing time :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica...**

**Chapter 8: acceptance**

The next morning Misaki opened his eyes to white, confused he looked around, his eyes landing on Usagi's lavander ones.

"Good morning," Usagi whispered a slight smile on his face.

"MMM...morning," Misaki answered stretching his arms and legs out, and promptly fell out of the bed and onto his butt. Misaki looked up to Usagi with confused eyes.

"owww," Misaki said standing up and rubbing his butt.

"hahaha, you ok?" Usagi asked, not able to help him up because of all the tubes he was hooked up to.

"yeah, I'm fine...my ass hurts like hell though," Misaki compained as he crawled up into the hospital bed again.

"Maybe I should help you feel better then," Usagi whispered huskily into misaki's ear, as he placed both his hands on Misaki's butt.

"nononono you are hurt and in the hospital, you can't do strenuos activities, and that includes sex!" Misaki said pushing Usagi back into the bed.

"fine," Usagi growned, laying back down, "but I thought you were going to be more honest about your feelings."

"I am, I-I just don't want you to hurt yourself, not again, I don't think I would be able to take it," Misaki admitted tears pooling in his eyes.

"oh Misaki, I'm gonna be fine, don't worry, I won't leave you I promise," Usagi said gahering Misaki up in his arms, rocking him back and forth. He took his thumbs and wiped away Misaki's tears. Misaki leaned into Usagi's hands, loving the feeling of Usagi's cool hands on his face.  
>As Misaki closed his eyes, Usagi leaned down and lightly kissed Misaki's eyelids, then his forehead and moved down to his cheeks and nose, then finally he kissed Misaki's lips. Misaki had missed this feeling, he loved the way Usagi's lips fit over his, the way their lips meshed together, creating a friction that built up between them.<p>

"Mmmm," Misaki moaned when he felt Usagi's tongue press against his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Misaki gave in without a fight, he opened his mouth without hesitation letting Usagi's tongue invade his mouth.

"oh god, Misaki I missed you so much," Usagi moaned when they parted to breathe, Usagi leaned in to kiss him again, when the door opened.

"Oh umm, sorry," Takahiro said after he opened the door to Usagi-san's hospital room.

"O-oh!" Misaki yelped jumping away from Usagi hoping his brother hadn't seen what they were doing. Even if Takahiro hadn't seen it, which he had, it was quite obvious even to someone as dense as Takahiro, Misaki's cheeks were flushed, he was panting and his lips were swollen and shiny with spit.

"Takahiro, what can I do for you," Usagi said in a very business-like voice as he wrapped his arms protectively around Misaki.

"I came to talk to both of you, about, well about what's been going on lately," Takahiro blatantly said.

"Takahiro, I don't know if this is the best time, Usagi is still in a shifty condition and I can't have you stressing him out or anything, I can't have him hurt again," Misaki told Takahiro, looking quite comfortable in Usagi's arms.

"Don't worry, I actually came to tell you, I've thought about it and I think I can accept your relationship," Takahiro said, still looking a little tense when he talks about the subject.

"What brought upon this change of heart?" Usagi asked.

"well after yesterday, I saw how much you love him, Misaki and I couldn't keep you away from that, I love you too much, Misaki could you ever forgive me," Takahiro said.

"Oh, Takahiro of course I forgive you," Misaki said getting up to give Takahiro a hug.

Just as Takahiro was getting ready to leave, he turned around to say goodbye and talk to Misaki.

"Oh, Misaki, I also want to apolagize for slapping you yesterday, it was way out of hand and I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry," Takahiro said..

Usagi jerked ready to confront Takahiro, but Misaki put his hand on Usagi's forearm and gave him the 'stay quiet' look.

"It's ok, I forgive you," Misaki said as Takahiro walked out the door.

"He hit you?" Usagi asked as soon as the door closed.

"oh d-did I forget to tell you that, oops hahaha..." Misaki said nervously laughing.

"Misaki, don't lie to me, why didn't you tell me," Usagi demanded turning Misaki around to face him.

"I didn't want you to worry," Misaki said looking down at his hands.

"Misaki, you can tell me anything, no matter what it is, I want to know these things," Usagi said, holding Misaki's chin in his hands.

"I'm sorry Usagi-san, I won't keep stuff from you anymore," Misaki promised, and acting out of character, he kissed Usagi-san on the cheek. Usagi smiled down at him and kissed him on the nose.

"I think it's time for bed," Usagi said tucking himself and Misaki into the single bed.

"ok, goodnight Usagi-san," Misaki said as he started to drift off.

"I love you, Misaki," Usagi said as he kissed Misaki's hair, thinking the boy was asleep.

"I love you too," Misaki answered snuggling deeper into Usagi's chest.

**well got that chapter done, I feel like it's a little short but oh well, maybe the next one will be longer, no guarantees...ok ya'll know what to do RATE & REVIEW please I beg you! kk well thanks for reading as always :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**OK**** ok im soooo sorry for taking so long to update, i didnt have my laptop all week:/ so i hope you all enjoy this chapter. oh and I re-read my last chapter and found a timeline error so i corrected it...I hope it makes more sense now...so you can go back and read it or not whatever floats your boat.**

**THERE IS SOMETHING AT THE BOTTOM I NEED ALL YOUR HELP ON SO PLEASE READ MY NOTES AT THE BOTTOM! But for now I will let you all get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Junjou Romantica...only the plot *boo hoo* now i shall go sit in a corner and wallow in my self pity**

**Chapter 9: Home**

Usagi, are you ready to go home?" Misaki asked as he packed Usagi's things up in a little duffle bag the hospital had provided.

"Of course I am, It's uncomfortable to do naughty things to my sexy Misaki on a hospital bed, though i definitely don't have any objections if you suddenly feel like getting kinky," Usagi said his trademark smirk on his face. Suddenly he felt a pillow smack him in the face.

"Usagi-san! Don't talk like that! someone could hear you!" Misaki yelled blushing all the way up to his root's.

"Oww, ow, ow," Usagi said faking that the pillow had hurt in hope that Misaki would show him a little affection.

"Oh my god, Usagi-san I'm sorry! I didn't think that would hurt you! A-are you ok?" Misaki said freaking out, tears starting to plop onto his cheeks.

"No, no don't cry! It was a joke, I'm sorry it didn't hurt at all, I'm sorry..." Usagi said realizing his plan had backfired.

"Y-you bastard! Don't do that to me! I-I don't want anything to happen to you! Not again!" Misaki said, still crying, but still walked over to hug Usagi-san.

"Sorry," Usagi murmured into Misaki's hair as he held him.

"I-it's ok," Misaki said holding onto Usagi-san.

"Ok, I need to get back to packing," Misaki said getting up and grabbing a shirt to fold.

...

the next day Misaki opened the door to the condo, glad to home.

"Misaki? You ok?" Usagi asked standing behind Misaki in the doorway holding their bags.

"Hmm? Y-yeah sorry heheh..." Misaki shook himself out of his daze. He hoped Usagi-san couldn't tell that something was wrong.

"Misaki, What's up? C'mon you can tell me," Usagi said as he pushed Misaki through the door so he could set his bag down.

"No, your just going to laugh!" Misaki said getting all emotional just like he always does.

"I won't , C'mon...please.." Usagi whined wrapping his arms around Misaki's waist resting his head on Misaki's shoulder.

"Fine," Misaki said laughing at Usagi's antics, sometimes he swears Usagi was a five year old trapped in an twenty nine year olds body, then Usagi did something perverted and then he prayed to god no five year old would act like this man does. "I was just thinking that this is the first time I've been back since the fight, and I was just remembering what I said, a-and what all happened..."

"Hey, it's ok, I was thinking the same thing, but that is in the past, this is now, and all you need to know is that I loved you then, I love you now and I will always love you," Usagi confessed, totally serious.

"I love you too Usagi-san, always and forever," At some point during Usagi's speech Misaki had started to cry. Realizing that Usagi was going to try to say something, Misaki stopped him, "Shh...don't say anything, please, Can we just stay like this for a while?" He asked snuggling into Usagi's arms.

"Of course we can, but can we move to the couch where it will be more comfortable?" Usagi asked as he slowly inched his way towards the couch.

"Yeah, we can," Misaki said as they moved in that direction. They snuggled up on the couch holding onto each other as if this was the last day they would be together, though they knew this was just the first day of their forever. Wrapped up in each other's arms they fell asleep dreaming sweet dreams of the one they were holding.

Misaki woke up to the sound of the tv, he felt quite content where he was, though he couldn't really remember where that was exactly, but he knew he was safe and warm.

"mmm...Usagi-san?" Misaki asked sitting up, he felt the blanket slip off of his shoulders 'I wonder when that got there,' He thought

"Your finally awake?" Usagi said looking down at Misaki, thinking just how cute his little Misaki was with his flushed cheeks, bleary eyes and bed head sticking up at every angle.

"how long have you been awake?" Misaki asked.

"an hour or two.." Usagi answered knowing that Misaki was going to make a big deal out of it.

"Why didn't you go upstairs to bed? You didn't need to stay down here this whole time, you could have woken me up." Misaki ranted, hoping that he wasn't being a bother to Usagi.

"Why would I want to wake you up when you look soo cute sleeping in my arms?" Usagi said teasing Misaki.

"stop that," Misaki said mock slapping Usagi's arm while blushing.

"But I wuv doing it," Usagi complained as he picked Misaki up to carry him to bed. "What no complaint?"

"no, no complaint," Misaki said burying his head in Usagi's shoulder.

They snuggled into bed together that night, not doing anything else but laying in each others arms. Both thinking the same thing..._'I'm glad to be home.'_

**Ok that's it for this chapter! It was mostly fluff but I needed to post ASAP and I didn't want to put Misaki and Usagi through anymore drama right now. Ok so I need everyone's help but if you don't want a little bit of a spoiler stop reading here! If Usagi-san were to propose to Misaki in the future would you guys rather have him propose in Paris, Hawaii or Italy...ok now vote! and don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, wow can t believe I ve gotten this far! Well It s all thanks to my reviewers for their support. So thank you all! Disclaimer: I don t own Junjou Romantica or the character s Just my ideas and this story line.**

**Chapter 10: Jealousy**

**Misaki s POV**

'It's been two weeks since Usagi got home from the hospital and everything was going good. At least on the outside. Usagi-san hasn t touched me since he got back and he s been getting home late alot lately, not that I miss him! He can have his own life, but he doesn t even tell me where he was.' Misaki thought. 'Wait has he lost interest me, after all we ve been through, what if he-he found someone else..'

"Misaki, I m home," Usagi-san yelled as he walked into the condo, he walked into the kitchen where I was just finishing putting away the leftovers from dinner, which Usagi had missed, again.

"Welcome home," I said as he kissed my cheek, "There s food in the fridge if you haven t already eaten. I told him as a pushed past him to go sulk on the couch."

"Misaki is something wrong?" Usagi-san asked me, acting as if he hasn t done anything wrong.

"No," I said flipping on the tv, I didn t want to talk to him if he wasn t at least going to be truthful, but I just couldn t seem to keep my mouth shut, "Nothing s wrong Usagi-san, It doesn t bother me at all that you ve been coming home late every night all this week, It also doesn t bother me that you have missed dinner all week and didn t have the courtesy to tell me so I don t sit waiting for an hour and it definitely doesn t bother me that you haven t given me any reason why you have been gone, not a text or excuse o-or note, nothing! Not a single damn thing!" I said huffing, out of breath from my rant.

"Misaki, I m sorry but I ve been having to stay late at work, I ve been trying to get home on time really but Aikawa is a slave driver, you know that." Usagi told me, my doubts were slowly drifting away, hearing the sincerity in his voice, but a little part of me told me that he was lying.

"It s ok Usagi, sorry for over-reacting," I told him not voicing my other doubts, I didn t want to argue with him.

"I'll be home in time for dinner tomorrow ok," Usagi told me as he kissed my forehead.

"ok," I said, grinning already planning tomorrow night in my head.

* * *

><p>I had just finished setting out the dinner I had cooked just for me and Usagi. As I set the last plate down on the table I glanced at the clock.<p>

'He should be home by now,' I thought to myself, 'I'll give him ten more minutes.'

-Ten Minutes Later-

'Ok, I'm sick of this I'm calling Aikawa,' I thought as I dialed her number.

"Hello?" Aikawa said into the phone.

"Hi Aikawa, it's Misaki, I was wondering If Usagi is there?' I asked her.

'I'm sorry Misaki, but umm Usami-sensei left almost two hours ago...did you call his cell phone?" She told me.

'N-no not yet, um sorry to bother you.' I told her hanging up.

'So where the hell is that bastard, first lying about where he's been, and now ditching me on the plans that HE made, I am going to kill him when he gets home,' I thought to myself.

For the next hour I threw the dishes and the food that I had taken so long to make all over the kitchen, thinking up a speech to tell, more like scream at Usagi when he got home. When he walked in that door all of the speech I had planned flew out of my head, the only thought I had left was, he doesn t need me anymore. That s when I started crying, I fell on my knees right there in the middle of the kitchen and broke down.

"Misaki, are you home?" I could here the nervousness in his voice, though in my state I didn t realize why he was nervous. I could hear him walking towards the kitchen, and I knew it would be moments before he would find me but I couldn t get myself to get up.

"Misaki, what s wrong? Are you hurt?" Usagi demanded when he walked into the kitchen seeing me surrounded by broken dishes and food splattered everywhere, and the fact that I was bawling my eyes out. When he reached out to touch me though I snapped, I pushed myself back against the counter, hoping he wouldn t touch me, knowing that his touch wasn t full of love like it used to be, but lies.

"Misaki, why are you avoiding me, and why are you crying? I know I missed dinner and I'm sorry but I had a lot of work to get done and Aikawa wouldn t let me leave until it was done,' He told me, it didn't even look like he was sorry for lying to me.

"lying.."

"What? What did you say Misaki?"

"I said, you are lying! You are a stupid filthy lier!" I yelled at him. "I called Aikawa and she said you had left hours ago and that you broke the date that you had set, so that is what makes you a lier."

"Misaki I'm sorry I lied about work and I'm sorry that I missed the date that I set but I don t see what's the big deal?" Usagi told me.

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal? I would appreciate it if you could have the common courtesy to tell me that you had found someone else and that you were done, I would have left you alone, yeah it would have hurt, but not as much as this, as knowing that every morning I m waking up to a lie that I m the only one in love, th-that my lover was sleeping with someone else yet coming home to me, and that he didn t respect me enough to tell me and that he thought I was dumb enough not to notice the signs. That's the big deal!" I said tears streaming down my face.

"You think I'm cheating on you, you really thing that I would do that to you after all we have been through?" Usagi asked looking genuinely hurt .

"Well all the signs point to it," I told him

**Usagi's POV**

"Well all the signs point to it," Misaki told me looking sad with his pouty lips and tears streaming down his face.

'So he actually thinks I m cheating on him? Well he did have a point, I guess I would think he was cheating on me if he did all the things that I ve been doing...oh god I really screwed up this time' I thought as a remembered his rant from a minute ago. 'But I can t tell him why I ve been gone lately though, not that I m doing anything wrong.' I thought as a felt the jewelry box in my pocket.

"Misaki, I m not cheating on you, I promise," I told him.

"Why should I believe you? He asked me, looking totally shattered.

"I can prove it, for the past week I ve been planning a vacation for the two of us, and I was getting you your birthday present."

"R-really? Your not making this up are you?" He asked looking at me still doubting me.

"No I'm not, here look these are our plane tickets, I said pulling them out of my bag, But you are really ruining the suprise, I was going to pick you up from school on monday and whisk you off to the airport to catch our plane."

"So your not cheating on me?" He asked

"No I'm not, I love you," I told him holding his face in my hands.

"I-I love you too," He told me looking at me with those big green eyes that I love so much. S-so where are we going.

"Why should I tell you," I teased him, I could feel the smirk creep onto my face.

"Because you love me," He said giving me a pout.

"That s true, ok you really want to know?" I asked him.

"Yes!"

"Hawaii," I told him.

"Hawaii, we are going to Hawaii!" He asked me his face breaking out in a smile.

"Yes we ar-" I was cut off by a brown-haired boy throwing himself onto me.

"Thank you," He whispered into my ear.

'I love this boy so much, I don t know what I would do without him' I thought as I held him in my arms.

**Ok another chapter down! I would appreciate it if everyone would rate and review please! The more reviews I get the faster I write the next chapter :) hehehe **


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I haven't posted anything in a long time but I have just been busy and seriously I had major writers block and haven't been in a good enough mood to write :/ but I'm back! and hopefully I'll be posting more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything because I have no money etc. etc.**

**Chapter 11: Vacation**

"Usagi! Get your lazy ass up! We need to get to the airport!" Misaki yelled up the stairs.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Usagi said as he descended down the stairs carrying both his and Misaki's suitcases.

"Ok, then let's go! If we don't leave now we will miss our flight." Misaki said as he walked towards the door.

...15 hours later and two very jet-lagged men finally land in Hawaii...

"Ahhh...we finally made it, I am so beat!" Misaki said dragging his suitcase into their hotel suite.

"Mmmmm me too," Usagi mumbled crawling on the bed pulling Misaki down with him.

"Wait, wait! It's only noon! and-and there are so many things to see!" Misaki said struggling to get up and off the bed.

"But we have been awake for almost a whole day! It s time to sleep, we can see the sites tomorrow, I promise just come back to bed please." Usagi whined not bothering to get off the bed.

"Fine but you promise right? We have to do things like-like we have to go to the beach tomorrow!" Misaki challenged, already giving up and crawling back onto the bed.

"I promise"

"Ok, goodnight"

"...night..."

They promptly fell asleep, not even able to change out of their traveling clothes.  
>...<p>

"Usagi...let go, I need to finish changing"

"We have plenty of time, why don t you just stoop trying to put clothes on and we can spend the rest of the day in bed"

"NO! You promised that we could go to the beach toda-Usagi I said STOP IT! Dammit let me put my swimsuit on in peace or I swear to god you will get nothing, not even a kiss this whole damn trip." Misaki threatened, dead serious. Usagi s hands promptly fell away and he took a big step backwards.

"Thank you" Misaki said pulling his trunks on the rest of the way.

"My pleasure" Usagi said sarcastically tugging his shirt down over his bare chest.

"Let's go, before the beach gets to crowded." Misaki said grabbing his towel as he walked out the door, Usagi trailing behind him like an oversized puppy.

"Ugh it's hot out here, I m going to grab a drink, Misaki what do you want?" Usagi asked getting up from his spot on the sand.

"Just a water please," Misaki replied shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up at Usagi.  
>'I must admit Usagi looks pretty dang hot without his shirt' Misaki thought as he watched Usagi walk towards the drink stand in all his shirtless glory.<p>

Usagi's/ tourist girls POV

"Hey Brit, look at the guy, damn is he hot!" Dee said to her friend as she stared at Usagi.

"He looks foriegn, do you think he speaks english?" Brit asked.

"Probably not, I think I m gonna go have some fun" Dee said as she pushed up her boobs and ruffled her hair in her extremely small two piece bikini.

Little did she know, Usagi could speak perfect english, and had overheard their entire conversation." Maybe I'll be the one who has some fun, she won t even know what hit her, trying to hit on a taken man."

"Hey, you're cute, do you speak english?" Dee asked leaning over so her breasts were almost falling out of her swimsuit.

"Yes, a little."

"Where are you from sweetie?"

"I'm from Japan," Usagi answered, deciding it was too hot to be standing here talking to some worthless woman, wanting to get back to Misaki as soon as possible he said "I'm gay, so you don t need to bother hitting on me anymore, it s a waste of time."

"Oh, wow you could of just said you are not interested! Don't make up some stupid lie about being gay, I have a perfect Gay-dar just so you know!" Dee said getting frustrated that he wasn't interested in her, but she wasn't giving up just yet.

Misaki's POV

Misaki had been watching the encounter the whole time, and he was starting to get jealous that Usagi hadn t just left like he normally would, though Misaki would never admit to being jealous. He got up deciding to let Usagi know just who he belonged to, hypothetically, Misaki knew full well that he was not the seme in this relationship.

Walking over Misaki said to Usagi as soon as he got close enough "Usagi what's taking so long?"

"Sorry Misaki this girl just won't leave me alone," Usagi said, of course in japanese so that Dee wouldn t be able to understand.

"Oh is this your little brother? He is soo cute!" Dee cooed, hoping to prolong the conversation, "Does he speak english?"

"Me no english" Misaki said in broken english, having picked up a little from the converstation.

"Oh ok" Dee said in a fake syrupy voice.

"He isn't my little brother, he is my lover" Usagi stated.

"I don't believe you, like I already said don't lie, I can tell these kinds of things."

Dee didn't realize that Misaki could understand a bit of the conversation from his english course and caught the basis of what they had just said. well why don t I just show her that I m really his lover. With that in mind Misaki stood on his tippy toes and kissed Usagi full on the mouth, even taking the initiative to deepen it.

"Like I said, he is my lover Usagi" said after he pulled away from the kiss, holding Misaki possessively.

"Fine I believe you, but if you ever decide to turn back, you know where to find me." Dee said about to turn around and leave.

"Sorry it won't happen, I plan on asking him to marry me, that's why we came to Hawaii." Usagi stated with a wistful smile on his face.

"Oh, well good luck," Dee wished as she walked away, finally giving up.

Little did he know that, Misaki had understood what he had just said.

**Ok that's it, all i have got. Review! I can not stress this enough! the more reviews, the better and faster I write!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: only the idea for the story and any original characters are mine so pretty much I do not own any of the good stuff :(**

**Chapter 12: hitch**

*RING Ring ring*

"Who the hell is calling this early in the morning?" Usagi grumbled as he rolled over and tried to go back to bed, ignoring the phone call all together.

"Usagi, make the phone stop, please!" Misaki begged burrowing under the covers, still tired from an intense night of love-making after the little stunt he pulled on the beach yesterday. Usagi called it Pay back .

"What?" Usagi asked grumpily, figuring that was the only way to stop the ringing like Misaki asked.

"Mmmm..." Misaki hummed as he rested his head on Usagi-sans chest, loving the sound of his gruff voice and the feel of Usagis heartbeat steady in his ear.

"Usagi-chan? It's Takahiro...Why are you answering Misaki's phone?"

"Umm... he is not awake yet and I saw it was you so I figured I would answer it."

"Oh ok, well I just wanted to call and say that we would be seeing you in a couple of hours, probably around three."

"Takahiro, we are in Hawaii remember? I hope you did not spend money on train tickets to our house, if you did I will refund all that you-"

"Usagi! Usagi! We did not buy train tickets...we bought plane tickets! Me and Minami were thinking about taking a vacation and since you guys are in Hawaii we decided we would join you down there and make it a big old family vacation!"

"Oh...tha-that is great, we can not wait to see you." Usagi said 'Well there goes my plans of a quiet vacation with Misaki, and now when am I supposed to propose?'

"Usagi who was that?" Misaki mumbled against his chest.

"It was Takahiro...Misaki he is coming to Hawaii...today." Usagi said sitting up in the bed and pulling Misaki up with him.

"What? Why is coming here? I thought this was our vacation..." Misaki asked getting quieter towards the end of his outburst.

"I know, and it was, but your brother thought that it was a good idea to come here to have a family vacation, all of us."

"Ugh!" Misaki said flopping back onto the bed.

"Hahaha" Usagi laughed running his hands through Misakis hair.

...

"Wow I can not believe we got the room right next to yours! What a coincidence!" Takahiro said as they put their bags up in their room

"Yeah what a coincidence..." Usagi said

...

"Usagi! Make it stop! Please!" Misaki cried pulling a pillow on top of his head.

"I wish i could Misaki, but that is not something I want to interfere with," Usagi explained pulling Misaki up against him trying to muffle the noises coming from the next room.

"They sure are not jet-lagged, god they have been going at it forever!" Misaki complained burrowing deeper into Usagis chest, praying that the god awful noises from in the next room would stop.

"I'm sorry Misaki, I can not do anything about it though, If I could I would..."

"You can! There is something you can do!"

"What?"

"Get a new room, please Usagi-san I swear I will pay you back or do whatever you want just get me out of this room, I can not stand to hear anymore of this!"

"Ok, get up and do not worry about paying me back it is fine, I want to get out of here as much as you do."

"Thank you! Misaki sighed throwing his arms around Usagi pulling him into a brief hug."

"Here is my credit card, why don't you go get us a new room, as far away from this one as possible, and I will pack everything up and meet you in the lobby."

"Ok," Misaki said climbing out of the bed and walked towards the door.

"Misaki, aren't you forgetting something?" Usagi asked chuckling to himself.

"No, I don't think so," Misaki said.

"Misaki, as much as I love seeing you dressed like that I do not think I would be happy with others seeing you in this state, and I am pretty sure you would not like to go out like that." Usagi said.

"Huh?" Misaki said looking down at himself "Oh..." He said realizing he was wearing one of Usagis button up shirts...only one of Usagis shirts. After he changed into a more appropriate outfit, he went and got them a new room at the other end of the hotel, they finally got settled into their room and crawled into bed.

"Misaki..."

"What? Usagi-san I am trying to sleep"

"I know, just remember you said you would do whatever I asked if I got us out of their."

"I remember but Usagi do you really want to do something right now? Because I am not up to anything."

"No, not now, I just want you to remember."

"I will, now goodnight Usagi"

"Goodnight my Misaki, I love you."

"Love you too..."

"Usagi! I said do not try anything right now!"

"Sorry sorry you just sounded so adorable!"

"No! Stop it, it is to late or early i don't really know anymore, to be horny now go to sleep."

"Fine, night I love you."

"..."

"Misaki..."

"I am not saying it again! Now go to bed."

"hahaha..." Usagi laughed pulling Misaki into a spooning position, where they both promptly fell asleep, finally.

**OK! all I have to say is REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**okay okay please don't hate me!T.T it is soo hard to write at my grandparents house but I am going to try to update anyways! though i really dont know if anyone actually reads this lol so it might not even have been noticed that i havent updated in a looong time...I changed the rating of this fic to T for two reasons one since fanfiction will be deleting M fics plus it is T right now but it was going to have a lemon once I got the courage to write one lol but now I won't. unless I get alot of messages saying you guys want one then I will PM it to you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada blah blahh blahhhh**

**Chapter 13: 'Family' Time**

****"Usagi we need to get up!"

"I don't want to!"

"But we said we would meet Takahiro for breakfast." Misaki said shaking Usagi.

"Just tell them we are sleeping in since we did not get much sleep last night because of their sex drive." Usagi grumbled into his pillow not making an effort to move.

"Usagi if you do not get up now there will be no sex this entire trip." The brunette boldly threatened.

"Ha like you could stop it from happening once we got started, you like it to you know." Usagi leered from the bed, a little more awake from hearing his little Misaki say sex.

"I could get another room, or I could just talk to Takahiro about my 'situation' and how you won't leave me alone, I am sure he would take care of it..." Misaki suggested slyly to his lazy rabbit.

"You wouldn't..." The silver haired man said, astonished that Misaki would even bring it up.

"Oh yes I would!" Misaki said in a sing song voice as he hopped off of the bed.

"UGH! fine I will get up!" Usagi groaned. "But Misaki if you want to try to look as evil as you just sounded I would suggest wearing something more than just MY shirt, though I must say you look absolutely adorable in it."

...

"So do you guys want to go to the beach today? Or should we go to the zoo?" Takahiro asked as they sat eating breakfast.

"Well actually me and Misaki were going to take a rest day since we had to move rooms last night, and we are quite tired" Usagi said eating his eggs. 'These are not as good as Misaki's eggs' Usagi thought.

"We were wondering why you didn't answer the door this morning! Why did you move rooms?" Misaki's brother asked

"Wel-" Usagi started.

"The walls are thin, and you guys were really loud while having sex last night." Misaki stated bluntly, still a little grumpy from his lack of sleep, shoveling some more food in his mouth.

"O-Oh..." His brother said.

Minami was blushing bright red and looking anywhere but at the people at the table. Takahiro was blushing as well, still trying to figure out what just happened. Usagi on the other hand was staring wide eyed at Misaki for saying something that blunt feeling quite proud of him, while also trying not to laugh at everyone else's faces out at the table. Misaki was sitting there eating as if nothing had happened.

...Back in Usagi and Misaki's room...

"Haha Misaki that was really quite funny at breakfast!" Usagi said while simultaneously pulling his pajama bottoms back on. He was holding to his word and him and Misaki were going to spend the day in bed, but some of their activities in bed may not be very 'restful'. He was already planning on what he was going to do seeing Misaki change back into his shirt. 'I am going to have to throw out all his other pajama's at home, so he has to wear my shirt.'

"I didn't mean it to be funny," Misaki mumbles crawling into the bed.

"Mmm, I know." The rabbit said absent mindedly sitting up in the bed, staring at Misaki, trying to figure out how to initiate sex.

Suprisingly Usagi didn't need to figure it out. Misaki sat up and swung his legs around Usagi so he was straddling his lap.

"Misaki?"

"Shut up! If you are going to complain I will just take a nap!" Misaki said, a blush dusting his cheeks, not near as it used to be in these situations.

"Oh no, I am most definitely not complaining." Usagi practically purred grabbing Misaki's hips and pulling him down harder onto his lap.

"Uhh" Misaki moaned at the friction, leaning down he captured Usagi's lips with his own. He ran his tongue along Usagi's bottom lip before he took it in between his teeth and nipped at it gently. It was now Usagi's turn to moan.

"Misaki, God you don't know how much you turn me on!" Usagi moaned roughly kissing Misaki again, shoving his tongue between Misaki's lips.

"Oh I think I can tell" Misaki said coyly grinding himself down onto Usagi's erection.

"Grrrr" Usagi growled flipping Misaki over so he was now on top. "Enough teasing" He said his voice dripping with restrained passion as he ripped his shirt off of Misaki.

"Usagi-san! Auhhh!" Misaki moaned...

[smexyness ensues! you all can use your imaginations! HEHE]

**Ok that is all I am going to write for now since the next chapter will be a big one *hint hint* and this was a good place to stop. I know it was all just fluff but I love fluff and I hope you all enjoyed it as well!**

**REVIEW! Please I beg of you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**so i planned on updating wednesday, but after i had half the chapter written my computer decides to randomly shut off and delete the whole thing!:( But i will push through! haha so Misaki is pretty OOC in this chapter...though in this story he is pretty OOC anyways, but I hope you like this side of Misaki :D**

**Disclaimer**

**Chapter 14: Climax**

*Grumble*

"Misaki, are you hungry?" Usagi asked stifling his laughter.

"J-just a little bit." He replied blushing.

"Ok let's get up and go down to the buffet to get dinner"

"Ok!"

"I will meet you down there, I am going to go have a smoke first."

"Fine"

...

**Misaki's POV**

I went down to the buffet that the hotel offered. I grabbed a plate and got in line behind an american girl. The girl turned around, when she saw me she smiled at me, I thought maybe I had put my shirt on backwards (it wouldn't be the first time it happened.)

"Are you from Japan?" The girl asked me, then before I could answer she kept talking, "Because that would be really cool if you are. Can you understand english? My name is Mona, what is yours?"

"I-" I tried to speak but she just kept going, if she wasn't asking me all these questions and making eye contact I would have thought she was speaking to herself.

"You are really cute you know! Are you single? I'm single. Do you want to go out? We would make a really cute couple." she said blabbering on and on.

"No I-" I tried to get a word in but Mona just would not stop talking! I decided just to tune her out, I didn't even know what she was talking about, Though she talks so fast and my english isn't very good-

*Mona leans in and kisses Misaki when he isn't paying attention*

She is kissing me! I don't even know her! I shove her away when I realize what is going on.

"Wh-what are you doing!" I ask her trying not to make a scene since we are in public.

"Kissing you, we are both single and we get along great!" she answered as if nothing was wrong.

"How do you know we get along when I didn't even talk! And for your information I am not single, I am in a happy and committed relationship!" I told her my voice was raising even though I was trying to keep it down.

"All relationships end." she simply stated.

"Yeah but even if mine did you wouldn't have a chance, I. am. gay!" I half yelled, I got a few looks from those around but I didn't care, I was to mad at Mona.

"O-Oh, ok well no harm done bye!" she said and flitted off.

I put my plate back and started heading back to the room, I had suddenly lost my appetite, and had the need to brush my teeth.

**Usagi's POV**

He was cheating on me, misaki was cheating. I never thought he was the kind of person to cheat but I saw it with my own eyes. He was kissing a girl right there in front of everyone, I bet he didn't even care if I saw. I had just finished my smoke and so I headed down to the buffet to find Misaki and when I turned the corner there he was kissing a girl. I stormed back up to my room and started backing.

Not caring about the no smoking policy I quickly lit a cigarette, I didn't know what else to do. I was going to propose, I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together, but then I caught him cheating. I wonder if that is why he has been acting happier, is it because of that other girl? I thought he was happy in our relationship, I gave him everything he wanted, or so I thought. Maybe he decided he wasn't gay after all, I don't know I am so confused.

Though I caught him cheating, I still can't bring myself to be mad at him. It is because I love him, I love him. He broke my heart, I don't know what I am going to do without him, I thought I had found my soulmate, I was ready to settle down and now all that is gone. I don't know what I am going to do anymore, I was so used to being alone, now the thought of life without him is unbearable. I don't' think I will be able to write anymore.

**3rd person POV**

Misaki walked into the hotel room, he looked up and saw Usagi packing his bags.

"Usagi-san what's going on?"

"I'm leaving" He simply stated not looking up.

"W-Why? Did you not complete your manuscript? Haha..ha..." He laughed it off quitly trying not to freak out.

"I am not doing this anymore, I'm done playing games."

"What games? Are you saying our relationship was a game? After all we went through!" Misaki yelled freaking out.

"I thought it wasn't a game, until today, I'm done being your toy! I can't take this!" Usagi yelled back.

"My toy! What are you talking about?" Miskaki yelled confused.

"You know what I'm talking about, I saw you downstairs!"

"Y-you saw that?" Misaki asked shocked, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yes I saw, I saw you kissing that girl, I saw the one person I thought would never cheat, do it. I saw everything I believed in fall apart!" Usagi yelled holding in the urge to cry.

"Y-you thought I was cheating on you! After everything, you don't even give me a chance to explain what happened?"

"I didn't need you to explain! I saw everything that happened!"

"If you saw everything that happened we wouldn't be having this argument!"

"I saw everything I needed to see! You didn't push her away!"

"I did push her away! I told her I was in a relationship! I even told her I was gay! But since you think you know everything that happened, go ahead leave!"

"I don't know why you are lying, if you wanted out of this you should have just said so, instead of going behind my back."

"Why do you think I'm lying? Are you so set on ruining this that you won't even believe me? Huh?"

"..."

"Answer me! Goddamnit!" Misaki yelled tears freeing themselves from the confines of his eyes.

"I don't have to answer to you anymore, we are done, you made it clear that I am not enough when you were making out with that girl."

"I can't believe you, are you even the same man I fell in love with? The one who told me he loved me relentlessly. The one who said if I ever tried to leave he would lock me up so I couldn't."

At this point Usagi did start to cry.

"Are you even the same man you were a couple days ago who told that girl on the beach you were going to propose to me?"

"Y-you knew about that?" Usagi asked, shocked.

"Yes I knew, I was so happy to. I was going to say yes! But now I can't believe you would want to propose, or that I would say yes when you won't even let me explain myself before ruining our relationship. I'm glad this happened before you proposed because if it had happened after, I would have been even more crushed, I wouldn't have been able to handle it! You were ready to propose, to make the commitment and say for better or for worse, yet you won't even believe me, you don't even trust me!"

"Of course I don't! I think every day that this will be it, that it's the day you are going to leave me for someone better! For someone who makes you happier, who's family doesn't try to interfere, someone who has confidence in himself, enough where he can trust you and not worry about whether or not the guy you are talking to is the one your going to leave him for. So yes, I guess I don't trust you, because I can't even trust myself." Usagi said giving up.

"Don't you get it? I. Love. You.! So have a little trust in yourself! Even if I found someone like that, it is not enough, I'm with you because I love you so much, not because It's easy, god knows it isn't easy. You try to make me laugh when I'm sad, you nurse me when I'm sick, you are there for me when I need you, that is all I want! Can't you see you could try to hurt me, your family could be worse to me, you could even cheat on me! I still would not want to leave you, I would still love you! You are it for me, I am so in love with you I don't know what I'm going to do about it. I can barely take it!" Misaki yelled at him, barating him for his actions, not yet losing hope in them as a couple.

"S-so, so you didn't cheat on me?" Usagi asked quietly.

"No! Of course not, yes I was stunned when she kissed me and I froze, but when I realized what was happening I pushed her away!"

"You told her you were gay?"

"Yes! I actually yelled that I was gay, I got quite a few looks for that."

Usagi chuckled at that, despite the situation.

"Misaki, please don't leave, I believe you, I always believe you, I was just hurt and confused. I promise I will work on my trust and confidence, but please just don't leave me." Usagi begged.

"I'm not leaving you, baka. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I love you." Misaki replied, walking over to Usagi and hugging him.

Usagi kissed Misaki, with everything he had, this kiss was just as passionate as their fighting, but with more love and promise behind it. It symbolized their reunion, one stronger than the last. Usagi pulled away from Misaki to catch his breath, both of them were panting.

"So you say yes?" Usagi asked.

"To what? I never got asked a question..." Misaki said grinning at Usagi, he figured if he was going to get asked, he might as well do it properly.

Usagi went over to his suitcase and pulled out a little velvet box, he walked back over to Misaki and got down on one knee.

Misaki Takahashi, will you do me the great honor of accepting my hand in marriage?" Usagi asked.

"Yes! yes yes yes yes yes!" Misaki squealed, throwing his arms around Usagi in a hug.

Usagi detached Misaki and grabbed his hand, he slipped the ring onto Misaki's ring finger. Giving it a kiss once it was on.

Misaki stared down at the ring, noticing its gold band with amethyst inlays also the words Forever, Yours. engraved on the bottom.

"I love it, and I love you." Misaki gushed.

"I love you to" Usagi replied, pulling Misaki towards the bed.

**Ok I am pretty sure that is the longest chapter I have written. I wanted to try something different for the proposal scene instead of the normal stuff. I hope you all liked it! I want to see lots of reviews!**


End file.
